Blabber
by OllyTheBrave
Summary: In which Princess Bubblegum is taught the importance of a quiet mind.


**A/N: I failed to mention a fore that the great Bainaku really inspired me to write this with their story 'Experiment.' I wouldn't call this a total response (because Marceline's tongue is a pretty popular thing in the sugarless gum culture, and there's no way I could compete fully with their writing), but if you haven't seen their stuff, check 'em out!**

It could be argued that Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum thought too much.

Or so Marceline had told her earlier that night.

That her intelligent and analytical brain was just as much as a blessing as it was a curse.

Or as Marceline had delicately worded it, "You can't blabber with your grey matter."

She could argue otherwise. And she had.

But at the moment, although she would _nneeevverrr_ say so, she was beginning to see the Queen's point.

"Wait."

Marceline's teeth closed together with an audible 'click.' The Princess looked down her body and bed, hands cupping her own breasts (_No one's ever seen these_). Although, they were still locked away in a bra.

A pair of patient and dark eyes peered up over her rosy thighs. "Yo."

Marceline's cold breath ghosted against where Bubblegum was... (_Oh, it's just so blatant and blunt and crass!_) was _wet_, and it sent a chill up her spine.

She felt her inner thigh twitch against the vampire's cool cheek, and she bit her lip. Well, words definitely weren't going to come out with that going on.

"Um…come up here. For a sec."

Marceline rose effortlessly, drifting over her. She reached forward, using Bubblegum's arms like tethers to bring herself down and close.

Bonnibel immediately appreciated the pale girl's weight returning on her (_like a living blanket_), feeling the vampire's long and dark hair tickling her shoulder and sides.

"Wanna slow down?" Marceline asked, stroking her gum bangs. It would be the umpteenth time this night alone.

"No, just thought of something—"

"Shhhh," the vampire murmured, leaning down and running the split tip of her tongue across Bubblegum's lips. The Princess felt a throb of heat at the act, her chest prickling.

"Remember? You gotta _shut off_ to _get off_," Marceline purred, tapping a finger to her pink temple and stamping an open mouth kiss to the ear below it.

The girl beneath her twisted. "I just…remember when you—ah! You sucked on my _neck_! A-and my face went—_oh_—white."

Marceline paused in her administrations. All right, she slowed. Okay, okay, she spoke beneath trailing breaths and kisses and teeth dragging and nose nudging.

"That was because I marked you, silly. And we agreed that I won't ever do it again less I be _banished from your bed_ _bleh!_" she finished dramatically.

_I never say bleh. Why do vampires do that? What is that even?_

As if Marceline could sense mental calculating, she racked her nails down her princess's ribs, eliciting a soft hiss.

She was now making her way down Bubblegum's chest, past the bridge of her pink and white cupcake bra cups and down that soft, nuzzable belly.

"And I'm _not_ going to bite you there. Too sensitive." She did pause, for the record. "Unless you want me too."

"And...and be white _all over_? I—_ohh yes—_I believe you suck _more _during oral than when leaving hickeys—"

She could almost feel the rock star's smile.

"And how, exactly, do you know what a girl does when she goes down?"

"Well, I'm guess_ING ah_, that it involves a bit of sucking."

A low, throaty chuckle rolled from Marceline's chest, and Bubblegum fought the urge to cross her legs as the girl below settled back in.

"Aw babe, maybe with someone who doesn't have a tongue like mine."

"What—_OH!"_

Something wet and smooth and thick ran up her most private of skin, and Bubblegum's hands leapt into the dark folds of Marceline's hair.

She felt the forked end of a tongue- that was usually only out to mock her- cradling a spot a little higher (_but so much more pleasurable_, _what is that called-)._

Bubblegum's hips left the mattress. Her spine arched. A flush of heat rushed up to bloom across her cheeks, burning down her neck and chest.

The tongue rocked there for a while, sliding up and down, side to side, circling rapidly. And oh, the sheer flexibility, the way it changed shape, how it sped up and slowed down.

Two grey hands gripped her rosy hips (which were now rocking, _oh reflexes are so embarrassing_), and the tongue twisted lower.

It prodded her lightly, and her bleary brain wrapped around the thought that Marceline was asking for something.

Her heart melted like chocolate in a hot car. The Vampire Queen, the girl who bit wolves and thought sensitivity was 'boring', had been so, so patient and easy with her.

One of her hands untangled from the black tresses, gliding down to squeeze the fingers digging into her hip.

Marceline's shoulders rolled, bringing the princess's legs up and over them. She ran her hands up the magenta thighs, running them up to her knees and back again. Back and forth in an almost calming way, the tongue pressing a little more…a little more…

"_Marceline!"_ The princess gasped, the feeling of being slid into so foreign, so startling. This motion of being entered, a slick velvety dig.

It was gone just as quickly, and she felt the words more than she heard them. "_Oh man, Bonnibel—you're delicious_."

A fierce blush raged, and the Princess squeezed her eyes shut as the tongue thrust back in, deeper this time. It dug into places that burned and ached for it, rubbing and licking.

Her heel dug down into Marceline's back, her toes curling. How many times had she seen the queen's ability to shift this organ? Had she really never considered its _actual_ potential?

"_Marceline_," she said, this time a heavy and breathless moan. The tongue explored her where nothing had ever been, and before her eyes rolled back, she caught Marceline gazing up, a triumphant glean there in the rim of her eye.

Usually, it annoyed her a great deal, but now it only added to the swelling need inside of her.

This need, this growing urge. Her hips grinded frantically, trying to hit relief.

The intoxicating goodness of it all was almost painful now. She whimpered, her heart pounding in her ears like a hammer.

And then, the tongue curled roughly.

It found a new spot, a spot that just…just…_turn off to get off, turn off to get off, turn off to get OFFFFFOOOHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOD_—

Her body locked up, arching. Her head lolled, dragging her pink hair across the pillows, her mouth open in a silent scream.

She felt herself flex tight around that part of Marceline, heat shooting down like lighting into the balls of her feet.

In its entire glory, Bubblegum's mind was stunned into utter silence.

And then, Marceline was licking her softy, lapping up every trace of moisture.

Slowly coaxing her back down until she lay limp on the bed, her stomach rising and falling for air.

"Mmm," the vampire murmured, kissing her work before leaning up and over Bubblegum. Her dark hair fell down, as if reaching for her, and the princess smiled lazily, her hands running up Marceline's arms to bring her grey forehead down to hers.

It cooled her feverish skin, and she watched in a happy fascination as a blush moved over Marceline's cheeks too.

She sat up, pressing flush to the vampire for a kiss, her hands moving backwards and behind herself.

"Bonnibel?" Marceline mumbled against her lips, watching as Bonnibel tossed her now unclasped bra away.

"I thought you didn't want that off—"

Bubblegum's kiss was hard and forceful, and it chased her words down her throat and into the chest a pair of pink hands was kneading.

"I don't care," she panted, biting down on the vampire's lower lip. "Don't blabber with your grey matter."


End file.
